Return of Nicol Bolas
by elfdrummer512
Summary: On their way to a Magic tournament, Alex, Nate, Dillon, James, and Nickie were car wrecked in a forest near the highway, until a flash of lightning changed their destination.Rated M for language,& violence.


A/N {I would like to start off by saying that I own NO rights to MTG, only this story is mine, and that I play the card game. All rights belong to Richard Garfield (this man is genius incarnate). I also don't own any rights to any other name brand or off brand things mentioned in this story, and that I make NO money whatsoever. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the story. }

Magic the Gathering: The Return of Nicol Bolas

Summary: On their way to a Magic tournament, Alex, Nate, Dillon, James, and Nickie were car wrecked in a forest near the highway, until a flash of lightning changed their destination. Meanwhile the evil Planeswalker, Nicol Bolas has risen from his damnation and planned to take over Alara once again, but this time he won't make the same mistakes that almost cost him his life. Now the five friends are in a whole new world they've only herd about through their favorite game. If they want to get back to their world they must duel Nicol Bolas' minions and Bolas himself to save both Alara and their world from the tyrant. Will they succeed, or will Alara and their world become Bolas' personal playground.

Ch 1

Where the hell are we?

It was around noon when Alex woke up after a long party he and his girlfriend threw the night before. He was very irritable to wake, up, even thought he was mostly already up.

"Damn." He said to himself.

He looked at the clock and saw what time it was, then decided to get up for real. He stood by his bed and cracked every joint in his body.

"Oh god…that felt great." He said.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see his friend Dillon sleeping on the couch with marker in his face.

'Poor Dillon, but that's what happens when you fall asleep first.' He thought.

Alex then made his way to the kitchen to find his girlfriend Danielle on the computer playing Sims.

"Morning baby." He said.

"Morning ended a long time." She replied back.

"Yeah I guess it did." Alex said back.

He walked over and gave her a hug and kiss.

"There's coffee in the pot." She said.

"Thanks." Alex replied.

Alex pored himself a mug, and saw his friend, Nate walked out of the bathroom.

"You remember to turn the fan on?" he asked.

Nate opened the bathroom door and turned the fan on, then closed it back up.

"Shut up." He said. "Where's your costume?"

Alex patted a red robe and black cloak with flames at the bottom on the table.

"Ah, you're going as a sorcerer?" Nate asked.

"Yeah it's just easier that way." Alex replied before taking a sip of the black coffee.

He set the mug down a bit too hard and spilled coffee on his costume.

"Damn it." He said.

He picked the cloak and robe up and put them in the laundry room to get washed.

"Well that sucks." He said.

"What's wrong baby?" Danielle asked.

"I spilled coffee on my costume, and now I can't wear it." Alex said.

"So, the party is over?" she asked.

"It's a Halloween tournament. You can only compete if you're in costume." Nate said.

"Oh, that does suck." Danielle said.

Alex sat down and tried to think of something he could be, before they had to leave. He felt bad about ruining the robe, seeing as it was Nate's.

"Sorry about your robe." Alex said to Nate.

"Eh, no problem. You can have it if you want it." Nate replied.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I never wear it." Nate replied.

"Thanks. It just sucks that I can't wear it to the tournament." Alex said.

"Yeah, so whatcha gonna wear now?" Nate asked while taking a drag off his fresh lit cigarette.

Alex though for a second then realized that he could wear his cheaper version of his sorcerer costume. Nate looked like he was about to say something, but Alex needed to remember this before it left him.

"Hold that thought." Alex said.

He went into the closet and pulled out a sleeveless hoodie, and his Hellraiser trench coat. First he put the hoodie on and flung the hood over his head, then threw the trench coat on and zipped it up.

"What do ya think?" He asked.

"Nifty. I think I've seen it somewhere before." Nate replied.

"It was my Halloween costume at the party two years ago." Alex said.

"Oh yeah." Nate said.

Nate looked down and saw Leon, the family dog staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"If I let him O-U-T, will you let him in?" Nate asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied before taking his 'new' costume off as not to ruin a second one.

Nate took the dog out and closed the back door.

"I'm gonna go wake James and Nickie." Nate said.

Nate walked into a room, and Alex went into the living room to wake up Dillon.

"Dude, wake up...Dillon come on, its time to wake up." Alex said as he nudged Dillon.

Eventually he woke up and looked pissed.

"ummm. What time is it?" he asked.

"Its almost one. Now you might wanna go wash your face." Alex said.

Dillon got up, looked into the mirror in the hall way, and got that "someone's gonna die" look on his face. He went into the bathroom to wash the marker off. Nate got James and Nickie up fast and they were almost ready to go.

"I'm gonna go talk to Barb before we leave." Nate said.

"How's her leg?" Alex asked.

"Better. Almost healed. She still won't let me touch it." Nate said with a sad face.

"You're so weird." Danielle said.

"Yeah…I know." Nate said.

Alex went into the bathroom and put a good amount of black eyeliner around his eyes, to give him a more sorcerer like look. Everyone was bored, in costume, and ready to head out. James, Nickie, and Dillon walked outside to start the car, while Nate and Alex said bye to their girlfriends.

"We're heading out." Alex said.

"You guys are such nerds." Danielle said.

"You know what, I may be a nerd, but I'm a proud nerd." Alex said back.

"Yeah, and you're my proud nerd." Danielle said

Alex planted a kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you to." She replied.

Nate was saying bye to Barb in his own special way.

"So can I touch it before we leave?" Nate asked.

"What? No." Barb replied.

"Why not? It wont hurt that much, I swear." Nate said.

"I said no." Barb replied.

"I love you." Nate said trying to save his ass.

"I love you to." Barb said. "You better win, or I'll be mad."

"What? Why?" Nate said.

"Because you could be spending time with me." Barb said. "So you'd better have a reason why you're not here."

"Ok I'll win." Nate said. "Now can I touch it?"

"No!" Barb shouted.

"Come on Nate, we're gonna miss registration." Alex said.

"K." was his replied. "I love you."

"Love you to." Barb replied.

Nate and Alex walked out the door and got in James' car.

"Ok, before we head out, does everyone have their money?" Nate asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Everyone got their decks?" he asked.

"Yeah." They replied.

"Everyone got crabs?" Nate asked.

"Yeah." Dillon said. "Wait, what?"

"Gotcha ya." Nate said.

Dillon felt stupid for a minute, but knew it was all fun and games.

"Now who's got my cigarettes?" Nate asked.

Alex pulled Nate's smokes out of his pocket as well as his own.

"James, can we get fire?" Alex asked with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Can I get one off you?" James asked as he got his lighter out, and Alex handed him a cancer stick.

James handed them his lighter and they all sparked up. Everyone got into the car and pulled out of the driveway and started off. They reached the main road and suddenly it started raining very heavily. James turned the windshield wipers on, but it just seemed to keep raining harder and harder. Finally they got out of town and onto the highway, but there was no sight of any cars going either way. Lightning started to strike, and each time Alex counted to see how long it would take for thunder to arrive, but with each lightning strike they seemed to get closer.

"Guys, call me paranoid, but I think the storm is getting closer and worse by the second." Alex said.

"Yeah, you're paranoid." Nate said.

Everyone laughed at his joke.

"Yeah, you're right." Alex said.

Just as he said that lightning struck right in front of the car and caused James to swerve off the road and into the forest.

Everyone was panting, but not from going off the road, everyone saw a skull with red, black, and yellow flames around it when the lightning struck, but no one was willing to say anything.

"Is everyone alright?' James asked.

"Aside from nearly pissing myself? Yeah." Dillon said.

"Pissing ourselves is the least of our worries." Nate said referring to the skull they saw in the lightning. James, Nate, and Alex got out of the car to see if there was any damage done to it. They saw nothing wrong except the tires were in a mud patch, but the storm was getting stronger and stronger.

"I think were gonna have to push it out." Nate said.

"Great…let's get this over with." Alex said.

James got back in the car, and Dillon got out. The three of them got to the front of the car and waited for James to signal to start pushing. They pushed and pushed, but had no luck.

"It's no use. We gotta call a tow truck." James said. "Or we're not going anywhere."

Everyone got their cell phones out, but none of them had signal. Alex got back onto the highway and held his phone up, but still no signal. As he looked up he saw a black storm cloud shaped like a huge dragon. He couldn't help but feel it wasn't just any dragon, he felt that he had seem it somewhere before.

"Alex…Alex." Nickie called out.

"Huh?" he replied back.

"Find any sig...nal?" she asked.

"No, nothing." He said.

He saw that Nickie saw the cloud as well.

"Wow. I've never seen a cloud that detailed before." She said.

Dillon, Nate and James looked up and saw it as well. Nate examined it and realized where everyone had seen it from.

"That looks like Nicol Bolas." He said.

"Holy shit, he's right." Dillon said.

Upon closer examination everyone realized he was right.

"Kind of ironic, don't ya think?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…Maybe it's a bad omen." James said.

"Nah. I bet it means good luck." Dillon said. "I mean what are the odds of seeing Nicol Bloas just before a Magic Tournament?"

"I'm with James on this." Alex said.

"How come?" Nickie asked.

"Nicol Bolas is the only real evil Planeswalker in the books." Nate said.

The rain picked up and everyone got back into the car to get out of the rain.

"Damn. It doesn't look like this is going to stop anytime soon." Alex said.

"Hey I just got signal." Nickie said.

She started dialing for the tow truck, then lightning struck nearby the car again, but this time it was bigger, and brighter. No one expected it a second time, but they all saw that same skull in this lightning bolt. It seemed like time had stopped and none of them could move. The light faded out and everything went black. Not to long after Nate opened his eyes, at first everything was blurry, and fuzzy. He rubbed them and gained his sight back. Everyone was asleep in the car just as they were before the lightning struck.

'What? Was that all a dream?' he thought.

He realized that he had to take a piss, so he opened the car door and stepped into the forest, walked over to a tree looked around.

"What the hell?" he said.

This forest looked a lot different than before. It was a lot greener than it should be for October. The trees were bigger, a lot bigger, and they looked more exotic than the ones found in Maryland. He walked back to the car and shook Alex and Dillon.

"What the hell? It's too early." Alex said.

"Get out here for a sec." Nate said.

Both of them got out of the car and instantly saw that the plants were different.

"You guys see this to, right?" Nate asked.

Both nodded.

"Wake up James and Nickie." Nate said.

Dillon opened the front door and shook his sister and James.

"Guys, wake up. You're not gonna believe this." he said.

"Go away." Nickie said.

James just kept snoring away peacefully. Dillon shook him back and forth until he woke up.

"Get out here." Dillon said.

They walked out and their eyes widened.

"Ok they see it to." Alex said.

"Good. Now can anyone explain what's going on?" Nate asked.

Nobody knew what to say, or even how to say what they were thinking.

"Well as stupid as this sounds. I think either we all got super high from the car fumes, or we're all having the same dream at the same time." Alex said.

"…If it were any other time Id say you were drunk, but those are our only options." Nate said.

"Is there any gas left in the car?" Dillon asked.

"Yus." James said.

"Ok, let's just drive into town and figure this out later." Dillon replied.

"Ok." was James' reply.

James got into the car, and started it; everyone else got to the front and pushed up the hill that lead to the highway. This time they got the car back up the hill with almost no problems. James looked out the rear view mirror and saw no highway, and when everyone got back up with James and the car they just saw more forest.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure…" was Nate's reply.

Alex got his cell phone out to call Danielle, but saw that he had no signal what so ever. James started the car after everyone got in, and then drove slowly in the forest as not to damage it much.

"Anyone up for twenty questions?" Alex asked.

No one really responded, except for a small chuckle.

"Ok, just trying to lighten up the mood." Alex added.

Suddenly they herd something that sounded like a dinosaur roaring. Everyone stopped and started at each other.

"You herd that to…right?" Nickie asked.

Everyone nodded. James looked at his side view mirror and saw what looked like an eighteen wheeler sized rabid lizard with red horns on its nose, was running toward them. James stepped on the gas, and drove forward, and then turned a good bit to avoid the beast. The beast ran right past the car, and everybody saw it. It past them by a good bit, and James stepped on the break. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Alex decided to break it and asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"Ok anyone feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that thing a fucking baloth?" Alex asked.

"I think so…" Nate said.

Everyone was astounded at the creature that just passed them by. It was a baloth, but they didn't want to believe it.

"Ok, now I want to know. Where the hell are we?" asked Nate.

No one had an answer.

* * *

A/N {Hey elfdrummer512 here, I know this chapter was kind of boring, and slow, but I promise you it will get better. I also wanted to point out that all the human characters are real people (I'm Alex if you didn't read my profile), and I just thought it be cool to add my friends in one of my fics. Anyways I will update as soon as possible (but keep in mind I am working on other stories too), and once again thanks for reading, and I promise it will get more interesting.}

* * *

{I also feel that I didn't give a good enough description of the main characters, so to give everyone a better image of who we are…well just read below.}

Nate-

Age-19

Eyes-green

Hair-black (fading) chin length, full facial hair.

Costume- assassin, black leather trench coat, black fingerless gloves, work shoes, black jeans, black body armor shirt, black fedora, two air soft guns (unloaded).

Role/Rank- best player of the group, the leader of the group

Alex-

Age-20

Eyes-blue grey

Hair- black (fading, short) reddish brown goatee.

Costume- Sorcerer, heavy black eyeliner, Hellrasier trench coat over a sleeveless hoodie, black cargo pants with pant legs tucked in boots, no shirt, tribal earrings (three in each ear two of them gauged with tribal stone hooks), and industrial in left ear, conch in right ear.

Role/Rank- good, been playing as long as Nate and James,

Nickie-

Age-20

Eyes- Hazel

Hair- black with blonde bangs

Costume- Sakura from Naruto Shippuden

Role/Rank- Newbie, James' girl friend, Dillon's sister

Dillon-

Age-17

Eyes- brown

Hair- black, long (shoulder length)

Costume- Vampire fangs, Ripped up jeans, boots, and blood spattered white shirt.

Role/Rank- Newbie, the one everyone gives a hard time, Nickie's brother

James-

Age-20

Eyes- green

Hair-black with long bangs, parted down the middle.

Costume- a name tag that says "Hi I am GOD", a button up black and white tribal shirt, Tripp shorts, black tennis shoes.

Role/Rank- good, been playing as long as Nate and Alex. The weirdest and quietest of the group


End file.
